


Joe Hills Streams Everywhere, No Exceptions

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Live Stream fuckery, More tags to be added, Other, Streaming, camboy, porn hub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Joe is streaming someone tells him to stream on Porn HubSo why not try it out?
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	1. One

It was normal of a night in Nashville, streaming on every place imaginable. YouTube was lively, the most active chats with over a thousand people in audience, followed by Twitch with a few hundred. He wasn't really keeping track. In fact, he could hardly think about anything. Someone in one of the chats said something that automatically got them banned, so he didn't really pay much attention to what was there. Joe could always go back and check the automatic logs later, right?

So he kept up his normal pace, working on building until it got too late to focus on the blocks at hand. The commentary was pretty dry, just as normal, but eventually even his endless well of humor even showed nothing new or interesting for the audience. He chose to take a water break, playing Green Screen Dress as performed by his brother as he walked his house for a moment. He told his daughter a quick goodnight, tucking her in and carefully shutting her door, before filling his water bottle up and then walking back to his recording closet.

Things got even more boring with time, so he chose to shut off the stream, thanking his supporters and then waving them off with a careful outro. He pressed his water bottle to his lips, taking in the chilled liquid. It was messy, spilling onto his shirt and leaving a darker spot in the green. He didn't really mind much, going to the logs of the chat to see what had been deleted. A lot of the normal vague hatred or swears were there, things he never paid any mind to, but along with them was a partially strange message.

From an account that he had never seen in a stream before, username that didn't matter much, mentioned that they would give anything for Joe to stream on Porn Hub.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said quietly to himself. Was that a compliment? He opened up his discord to see if anyone with this username was there, but found nobody. It didn't matter much, he thought, so he opened the mention site. He didn't really look at any of the thumbnails for the videos, not personally feeling like getting off tonight. He found a page detailing the information of their live-streaming system and skimmed through it, laughing to himself about how he wouldn't get in trouble for his transparent shirt like on Twitch.

He made an account to match his on everything else, not having a go-to account for the site as he didn't really see a need to get off to the mindless videos there when he wasn't an overly sexual person to begin with. Maybe this would be a mistake, but he pressed the button to start streaming.

"What would I even.." Testing the water, he let a song play through the system like he normally would, closing Hermitcraft for the night. After all, if people were looking for him on here, it wasn't like he needed to show off a friendly-for-all-ages game, did he? Someone joined, username, he caught, matching that of the one who left the comment. His eyes widened, face flushing slightly with warmth. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself in deep thought. There was a twenty dollar donation to his Patreon, normally his face would be pulled up larger, but his face was the only thing on screen, so what should he do for this?

Another person joined as the first person commented in the chat for Joe to strip from his clothing.

An idea flushed through his head. When he streamed Minecraft, he would grow his face to larger sizes when he would get twenty total dollars to donate, what if he did something like that for this? But played more into the more...adult nature of this site. The idea of people seeing him in such a vulnerable and careful state made his mind rush and blood rush south of the border.

"Howdy, y'all, J-" he swallowed his fear "Joe Hills here, streaming as I.. uh..." What exactly could he say? This wasn't a thing he did ever, let alone knew if he wanted to keep doing. "Okay, I don't know what kind of intro to give, because I don't know if I will be keeping this up. I'm going to set a few ground rules before I do...anything." He explained his vague idea to the slowly growing audience of now six people.

Where $20 would grow his face and lower his Joepacity, here he chose to strip. Not that he knew what he was doing, but he looked at the first donation from the stranger and inhaled deeply. He stood from his chair and thought back to that one camboy's live stream he accidentally clicked on once and watched up until he saw the clear bulge under the shorts, trying to recreate what he remembered watching with pulling off the shorts in which he always streamed. Under the basketball shorts was a pair of light gray colored boxers, flushed tight to his skin and showing off his half-hard dick.

Someone left the stream at that moment, leading him to think that maybe this was a mistake, but after a slight rush of people entered, leaving the total number to seventeen. Another donation of $5 was dropped and he moved five beads over on his abacus, like he would for minecraft. He looked at the chat, someone asked if this was legit, so Joe moved his camera, facing it down more. His shirt was still invisible, he wasn’t planning to remove it, no matter what was donated.

“So, how are you guys doing tonight?” He offered to the chat, getting a few responses until he got another donation, moving the beads to show seven. He kept looking at the names that were given for the people, making sure that none resembled any of his friends or family. His face was hardly shown, mostly his beard and mouth, a little bit of his nose, but it was all his body.

Someone in the chat asked how he was doing and that made him laugh, palming himself through his tightening boxers slowly. “Clearly, I am in my midlife crisis,” he told the chat, using one hand to cover up a small groan that left his mouth after a particularly strange movement.

About half of the people who joined, total viewers up to the mid thirties, had no idea who he was, so he gave a little overview of the rules and what he planned to do when they joined.

Some people just watched, he was slowly palming himself as he worked on explaining it after all, but there were many in the chat, none he recognized which was for the best. Another bell rang and another donation went off, a donation of a full twenty, so he didn’t move the beads. The man gulped a little and stood again to lift his body. A hand ran down the bulge of his boxers before his thumbs met at the hem, pulling down the stretchy fabric to show more of the gentle line of hair leading to his still not fully hard dick. They were pulled down and his flustered expression only grew, one hand going to cover his mouth as the air conditioned breeze hit the sensitive flesh. It was only a quiet gasp but people were seeming to enjoy the sight.

He discarded the cloth to the floor and sat back down in his chair, pulling up his feet onto the seat beside the soft cheeks of his ass, penis between them stood at attention to the camera. No move was made to touch the erection, but the people seeing this compromising view of the man caused it to harden even more than before, getting almost painful. Holy shit, this was new.

The chat was getting heated up, vulgar things that would normally be deleted from Twitch or YouTube were so welcome. Someone called him a Bear, one called him Daddy, so many people were complimenting this awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it made him smile. There was another donation, _13 to make a full new one_ , he thought as he sat there, not sure what to do next. He wasn’t going to take the shirt off, so he got another idea and ran his hand up and down the hard of his penis slowly. With his legs spread open for the internet and a hand slowly pumping up and down his shaft, he had so many feelings. One of them was a noticeable burn in the bottom of his stomach that was spilling into the base of his dick. He couldn’t keep away the small groan that left deep in his throat as beads of precome formed at his slit.

The chat was ablaze with demands for the man, some praise of his work, which just made him feel sore and want- no, need to move his hand more. “ _Fuck yourself for us”_ , _“harder, daddy”_ and a few other similarly vulgar phrases read from the screen into his mind. A little ding. He got another twenty dollars and gave an exaggerated gasp. His fist pumped faster, using his sticky precome as lubricant to go faster without hurting himself, making an exaggerated half of a moan. He put his foot on the end of his desk, stretching the one leg out to let him get a better angle as he jerked off for the camera. Only a few movements of his hand later and thick strands of semen flew from him and landed on his hand, thighs and a bit on his shirt.

Joe felt a sense of morbid relief when he reached a climax, but looking down didn’t grant any escape. His thicker-than-average erection didn’t change, still standing at attention for the still growing audience online. What now? _“That was so hot”_ and other messages passed on the screen when he adjusted his glasses to read from a distance. There was a message through the slow but meaningful chat saying they would have loved to have seen his feet better.

Was this really what he was doing? Was he seriously going to think about doing more than just jerking off on camera before an audience that had grown to seventy people?

Yes, that is exactly what he was going to do. That marked the day that Joe Hills became a camboy on the side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro  
> take  
> im so sorry its s o o late

Joe had put on shorts after shutting off the stream. He pulled off his shirt, looking at the spot down to the bottom of it, a frown on his face. Though his legs were still made of jelly, he went and threw the shirt into the washer, hoping it would wash out because he would rather not have to explain that on a stream this week. Now, he was wrapping his head about what he had just done. Did he really want to do that?  
He inhaled a little and dipped his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes but then moving his right hand away from his eye, remembering he hadn’t wasn’t his hand yet. He gagged a little bit and went off to go shower.  
His shower was short, not paying attention to his hair, arguably better hair than anyone else he knew, just cleaning off the extreme sin he just partook in. Once he cleaned his body fully, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his office for a while to check what he did. He scanned the screen, and saw the screen saying he had ended a stream on Porn Hub.  
Well, it was official, Joe Hills had fucked up.  
He grabbed his phone and opened discord, going to his bed to lay down and cover up in his blanket, going to the group chat he had with the other Hermits. There was nothing new, so he went to his server, looking for any hint that people knew. Nothing. This was wild to him.  
There was a direct message from someone, normally something he would just ignore. He clicked on the message, the icon looked to be a drawing of Welsknight holding what looked to be Mumbo’s mustache. He opened it and saw the username was maxisura, it looked similar, if not the same to the twitch user who had convinced him to go and stream elsewhere. It mentioned the stream and Joe felt his face flush up with warmth. God this was a disaster.  
Joe gulped down a bit of his fear and went to bed, trying to not think about it, not let any of this get to him. After all, what was one night where you did something impulsive?

The next morning comes too soon and he wakes to the sound of his daughter rustling around her room to get dressed. Something about her mom coming to get her, he couldn’t remember. His head was spinning. Too many thoughts, he had to push them aside, he got up, moved his shirt from the washing machine to the drier after inspecting to see the stain was gone, and then went to make food.  
Breakfast went on without a hitch and everything was fairly normal when Joe’s ex wife came to pick up their spawn. He was blessed with a day off from work, but didn’t get the pleasure of spending it with his daughter so why not do some messing around, maybe an early stream on the Hermitcraft server. Maybe later check back in with the stream on Porn Hub and see what was going through his head.  
A bit of time messing around in minecraft caused his head to feel more normal and so he finally got the guts to check out what he had done on the other website, so he closed Minecraft and opened the other, making a mental note to bookmark it if he decided that this would be common for him. His stream had automatically been uploaded as a video and he clicked on it, pausing it to not be graced with his own voice. Maybe he shouldn’t have used music made by his brother as a Porn intro. But that was a problem for later Joe. The video was pretty well received with 90% of the reviews being green, a strange thing to see surely. He saw a few comments on it and scrolled to read them all. The top one, graced with the most likes at a total number of six, asked about his shirt.  
Hey, what’s up with this guy’s shirt?  
It caused Joe to hardly hold back a laugh. Of course these strangers wouldn’t know about his shirt thing, but those who knew him did. There was a reply to the comment with a link to his latest stream which had been posted as a video to his YouTube. The original poster sent a laughing emoji and that was the end of the conversation.  
Another high rated comment asked if this was the real Joe Hills or some horny copycat which caused him to laugh, responding that he was real and nobody could replicate him as well as the original. It was strange to respond to someone asking something like this, but he managed and laughed to himself about it. Instinctively, he went to clip his screen and save the humorous comment but then realized he couldn’t just send this to the other Hermits as they were, hopefully, blissfully unaware of this side of their friend.  
He still clipped it and saved it in a folder of funny comments and then went off and muted the video, looking for things he could do to improve. That is, if he wanted to do this again. He wasn’t sure if he should, but maybe it would be a fun side project.  
The angle of him was strange to look back on, making him laugh a little bit about how his foot partially blocked the view of his missing torso. Then he remembered the comment made about his feet and shuddered a little bit to himself, covering his mouth with his hand. Of course that was a thing that someone would want, but he didn’t expect to get comments like that about himself. He knew about the Joe Hills Nipples tumblr page, then again who didn’t, but this was a bit different.  
Watching how excited he seemed to get as the people came into the stream made him think. Was he really an exhibitionist? Was this the kind of thing he enjoyed? Of course he would someday have to come to terms with something like that but he didn’t expect to find out after a possible joke comment.  
He couldn’t help but stare at himself on the screen. What kind of weirdo would like to look at their own nude/invisible body? Apparently that weirdo was Joe, staring at himself he felt so...strange. It wasn’t a bad strange.  
Another one wouldn’t hurt, would it? He listened in the silence for his drier which was lowly chirping to signal it was finished. A walk there was quick, he threw open the door to the drier and all but climbed inside to grab the shirt, thankfully not getting stuck inside.  
It was quickly thrown over his torso and he flattened out the wrinkles, silently admiring the warmth over his chest. He mused somehow working warmth or something like that into his...session and then chose to go without this time. Yes, it would be pretty easy to get a blanket or something, but he wouldn’t want to risk making a mess of it like he did the shirt. Another check down confirmed that the stain was lifted and he wouldn’t need to worry, though he would have to try to not do that again in such a way.  
The idea of his semen flying from the head of his penis and painting his keyboard and desk caused a twitch in his shorts and felt his face grow warm again. He shouldn’t do that either, he can’t just throw his keyboard into the washer to remove sinful stains from it like a shirt.  
As he got into his recording room he couldn’t keep from fidgeting slightly. In the past twenty four hours Joe had felt more sexual than probably the last month in full. It was never more than a passing thought before, but now that he had done it even once, he felt so compelled to keep going and do more.  
But he couldn’t just stop in the middle of streaming Hermitcraft, could he? Wait, when had he started streaming? His mind is clouded. Joe was standing in an open field and turned around to see it was where he was filling with berries. That should be pretty easy, calm to work on right? He checked, making sure he wasn’t wearing any armor and then placed berries, making jokes with his audience like he normally would.  
Someone had asked something that he didn’t want to get into, saving talk about politics for private spaces. He chose to ignore them, counting money that he would get, almost going to grab his pants, when he remembered that he cannot be doing that right now. The face cam grew, going from his spot in the hotbar to his off hand and he gave a small yawn.  
There wasn’t a lot going on honestly. Cub had reported Ren as a wild dog, honestly, Joe was pretty surprised that hadn’t happened sooner, but he wasn’t going to trap him yet. Maybe another time, but this wasn’t really right for him now.  
The stream was over almost as soon as it started, face cam covering most of the screen, being at about thirty percent Joepacity. What else could he say? He left and went back to scrolling through the comments on Porn Hub. People wondered when he would be streaming next, curious if they could get first had experience. This is something that Joe had been thinking about.  
Did he like what he had done? Was it good? Would he do it a second time? His mind was full of questions, making double and triple sure that he was done streaming on YouTube and Twitch before looking down at himself.  
Great. Just thinking about this had started him sporting a halfie. That is perfect, exactly what he wants right now.


End file.
